Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. __NOWYSIWYG__ type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives URL I was trying to make my character page, but everytime i hit publish i get the message: "The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Akitsu Raiguren." I dont know what the problem is, but I have the code saved for my info box. Can someone help? Also, I just looked at my home page, and see that it too was blocked? Did I do something wrong??? [[User:Otahu|Otahu] 01:51, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Don't use html code, it doesn't work. You need to use [] for external links or [[]] for internal links. 02:16, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I used the code that it gave me, just filled out the boxes. Otahu 05:16, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::[url= is forum syntax, not wiki syntax. What page gave you that code? -- RandomTime 09:22, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Templates? It seems that if one searches for a template (format for perhaps a list of examples) from the search bar, it will redirect to *.wikis.com/wiki/Template/index.php where (on the MSPAWiki at least) neither that page nor it's parent template has been created, and the 'index.php' one cannot be edited because of the name. There are probably very good reasons for people not to mess with that, but it should have it's own error message, because it is just silly for Wikia to count something in it's own structure as spam. Thanks. Arlo James Barnes 12:58, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure what you mean, when I search for a template, it works like any other page. It shouldn't give you index.php -- RandomTime 13:28, April 14, 2012 (UTC)] ::Also, a page on a wiki named "Index.php" is not the same as MediaWiki's index.php itself. The global filter is not counting a core part of Wikia/MediaWiki as spam. 13:36, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Can't use references tag The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: < references > < a/ > If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Super Mario Bros. Everyone uses this code, so I don't see why I can't use it. Am I using the wrong form of the references code? (Had to change the code specifically for this so it wouldn't turn into an actual reference section. I typed the code correctly on my page. AdderD Around 22:55 GMT April 15th 2012 :This is actually a bug in the editor. Change the tag to show rather than and it will allow you to save the page. Rappy 22:08, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Metallica wiki false spam bot The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) http://metallica.wikia.com/wiki/Montreal_1992 :What was it you were trying to add to the page? Rappy 21:37, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Fixed -- RandomTime 22:06, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Spam Filter The message I got was: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: ' If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to MediaWiki:Chat-headline. When trying to test adding links to on my test wiki. It's not an essential addition, but it works here as short as a month ago. -- Cåm :Give us the message and the page you want to create and we will do it for you. 23:38, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::It's for a test. If it's designed to stop spam I'm fine with not being able to do it, I was just wondering if it was a glitch or not. Cheers anyway :) -- Cåm 23:39, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay :D 23:40, April 18, 2012 (UTC) The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: '''http://im-chat.com' If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Biona Wiki. I also previously tried to link to the IMC beta site at http://beta.im-chat.com and that was blocked as well. Created an entire page for the National Communist Party of Straka, and due to a percieved spam threat, one hour worth of work was deleted. The 'spam' URL in question is http://microwiki.org.uk/index.php?title=Lurk_Federation Please restore the page 'National Communist Party of Straka' if possible. URL handler for Skype/Xfire not available was trying to post Skype>>> url wich is Skype:username...... then I tried the Url="..... unfortunalty no defined Skype or Xfire URL templates to use, granted this exposes me to Chat spam , but unlikely. :Use the skypeme links chat with Rappy. Rappy 23:10, April 21, 2012 (UTC) i was making my character page untill the blocker said this: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: �''' If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Kurenai Jun (SWRP). ooh nevermind, i think maybe where the cause could be, but please help me find it if you can acces the code of my page. Ustream I'm trying to put up a link to my Ustream broadcast, and this is what I get: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: ''' Broadcasting live with Ustream If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Satur1n Live. :Embedding a UStream stream won't work on Wikia, feel free to link to the steam -- RandomTime 19:57, April 23, 2012 (UTC) URL formatting I got this error: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: [url= If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to List of Flowers. I'm trying to make a plant list, with a page dedicated to each plant, as is done on farmville's tree list (you click a tree and it takes you to its page). But how do I do that? Whatever I'm doing must be wrong since I know it works on other pages, but isn't working here. What do I need to do in order to create a proper bestiary? :That's the wrong formatting for an external link on Wikia. See for the correct formatting. -- RandomTime 11:53, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Wookieepedia Received following message: "The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://www.zyworld.com If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem." I'm trying to add an external link to this actor's article. The link is of the actor's personal website, here. Toprawa and Ralltiir 22:33, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Trying to create an automatic taxobox Sigh... The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: / If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Template:Taxonomy/. This template is NECESSARY(!!!). Otherwise the automatic taxobox won't work! See here. This is the page I need it in order for it to work. Unless I create a redirect. EDIT: Nope... -.- I can't. Headdesk and thinking "wth, the forward slash is used all the time"- StaraptorEmpoleon♥Øβŝȅŝŝȅɖ ŵǐțȟ βǐɼɖŝ♥ 06:27, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :On Wikia, you cannot end a page title with a '/'. That's the problem. I have created the page for you, and you should be able to edit it with what you need. -- sulfur 13:43, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you very much, sir/madam.... I appreciate the help! StaraptorEmpoleon♥Øβŝȅŝŝȅɖ ŵǐțȟ βǐɼɖŝ♥ 00:59, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Having Troubles importing page I'm having troubles importing Nitrous Oxide from Wikipedia onto my Chemistry Wiki because the words "without", "a", and "prescription" are in this order, and such is apparently "spam." This is giving me the inability to import such page. Can you please fix the spam filter? --Thenewguy34 10:03, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Message The message was: "The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: "without a prescription" If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Nitrous oxide." The URL is this: http://chemistry.wikia.com/wiki/Nitrous_oxide?action=submit --Thenewguy34 10:06, April 26, 2012 (UTC) BBCode While using this code to create a signature it will give you the URL spam dection, I think tihs is wrong because it is a goal signature which should be allowed to bypass the url. url=http://sig.runelegion.netimghttp://sig.runelegion.net/dynsig/goal-lvl/red/runecraft/99/Skylord Soto.png/img/url :BBCode does not work on Wikia -- RandomTime 15:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC)